Bonding
by Tom.Holland.Is.Baby
Summary: Damian has changed quite a bit after he and his father bonded. Tim goes to the manor and he thinks that Damian is planing something to hurt him. (This is the following story to my other one called "Do I Belong Here With you?") (characters may be OOC, but there's fluff in this story too)


_I dont own anything, everything belongs to DC comics_

Since Bruce bonded with his youngest a month ago, the boy started to open up more. Damian would smile a lot more often, laugh and even started being nice to _Tim_. Bruce had thought that he would never live long enough to see that happen, but he was very content when he saw his two youngest sons getting along.

Tim had gone to the Wayne Manor, looking for Bruce to tell him about what he had found out about a case. He was ready to avoid any attacks from Damian as soon as he set a foot in the house. What he didn't expect was Damian smiling and greeting _him_. Tim raised and eyebrow looking around for any signs of a trap or something that could kill him in a second. Finding nothing he walked further into the house confused, yet alert.

As he turned to Damian, not even greeting the boy, he asked, "What's the catch, brat?" Damian stopped smiling, and looked hurt, making Tim feel just a small bit of guilt. The little boy took a step back and looked down, suddenly finding the ground interesting and rubbing his arm. Damian spoke softly, barely audible. " N-nothing. I j-just wanted t-to say hi." Tim was surprised that Damian stuttered. The high and mighty little brat was.. afraid of Tim? Tim definitely missed something.

He shook his head, and left to look for Alfred before finding Bruce. He found Alfred amd greeted him and took some cookies the elderly man had made, before he went to Bruce. As soon as he found Bruce, he started asking questions, curious about Damian's behavior.

"What's going on with the demon spawn? He was smiling at me and he said 'hello' to me when I arrived!" Bruce mentally facepalmed. He had forgotten to tell his oldest 3 sons about him and Damian bonding.

Bruce started to explain what had happened and about Damian's change in his attitude and behavior. "Darn it! Now i feel bad because I was mean to him a while ago," said Tim as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna go talk to him," Tim stated. He left and Bruce was smiling, happy to know that this could go well.

"Damian, where are you? Come here I just wanna talk!" The teen hollered, hoping Damian would come to him. The little boy didn't. Tim found him after a few minutes of searching the manor. Damian was in Tim's room, sitting on his bed with Alfred, the cat not the elderly man. He was petting the cat and he looked sad and hurt.

"Hey there, Damian. Watcha doing?" Tim spoke as gently as he could, trying to get Damian to warm up to him. Damian looked up right away. Big, green eyes were wide and looking a little rejected. *Wow Tim. Youre such a great big brother, making your baby brother feel rejected* Tim thought to himself.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean t-to intrude," Damian spoke, stuttering again. He looked down at his lap, where the cat was laying down. Tim closed the door to his room and went to sit down next to his brother. Damian flinched and put his hands up to protect himself as if Tim was going to hit him. Did Damian think Tim was going to hit him? Oh wait, Thalia was a bad excuse of a mother. Sure he had hit Damian a few times, but never hard enough to hurt him, and it was because Damian had started the fights.

Tim took Damian's little hands in his, and lowered them. "I'm not gonna hurt you, buddy. I just wanna talk to you," he tried to soothe the boy. Damian relaxed a bit and looked up at Tim. "You're not m-mad at me?" Damian was still a little tense, he was still getting used to his family, and never knew what to expect. His mother wasn't nice, not like how his new family is.

"Damian, I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier, it was wrong of me to treat you like that," Tim apologized. Damian fully relaxed after hearing that and smiled at Tim, and his beautiful green eyes twinkled with glee. "It's okay, Tim. Besides, I'm sorry for treated you like dirt before, it was wrong to do that," Damiam forgave and apologized to him.

"It wasn't your fault buddy. You didn't mean to. You were jus afraid, weren't you?" That was all Tim had to say, and Damian started talking about why he did the things he did before. It was because that was how he was taught. If you didn't proove yourself to be good enough, then you're worthless. That's what he was taught. Tim was mad and didn't understand how someone could teach a child these kinds of thoughts.

"Buddy, it's okay, I understand why you acted the way you did. I don't blame you," Tim comforted the younger boy. He got up from the bed, removed the cat from Damian's lap, and picked up Damian, setting him on his hip. He started to take off the covers of his bed, and put Damian down on the bed before going to his closet to get a big warm blanket. After finding it, he went back to his bed, removed his shoes, and sat down, grabbing the tv remote from the nightstand and then placing the blanket over themsleves.

Tim placed pillows behind him, adjusting them, and then leaned back on them. Damian watched him and was about to place pillows behind himself as well, but his thoughts were interrupted. Tim grabbed him from his under arms, and procceeded to place Damian between his legs, as a way to cuddle with his brother. Damian leaned back against Tim, feeling warm happy to just spend time with his big brother.

Tim smiled as he wrapped his arms around the boy, realizing how tiny Damian really was. Tim turned the tv on and asked Damian, "What do you wanna watch?" "I saw this channel a few weeks ago, and I liked it. It's called Disney XD," Damian answered. Tim smiled once more, and kissed Damian's temple, and Damian giggled. Tim found the channel and this show called 'Kick Buttowski' was on, and Damiam pated attention to it, laughing at some parts he thought were funny.

The teen didn't really pay attention to the show, he was observing his baby brother, thinking of how Damiam changed. Tim came back to his senses as Damian interrupted his thoughts. "Are you going to stay tonight? Can you stay, please?" Tim chuckled and nodded, and he was very grateful that he took a shower before he came and that he chose to wear joggers and a t-shirt. After all, he didn't want to move. He was comfortable and he didn't want to stop cuddling his baby brother.

The two boys stayed like that for hours, watching tv and laughing together and talking. Night time came, and Tim decided that staying home one night couldn't hurt. Damian had started to talk slowly, he was clearly sleepy. Tim chuckled and turned off the tv, and started to lay down, taking Damian with him. As Tim layed the boy down gently, he huffed becasue he was gonna have to get up to turn off the lights.

Tim was bout to get up when Bruce knocked, opened the door, and peeked in. He smiled at his sons and asked, "How's it going?" He spoke a little loudly and Tim put his finger to his lips and shushed him. He pointed at Damian, signaling that he was asleep. Bruce stepped in, walking quietly to kiss his sons goodnight on the forhead. He pushed Damians bangs back, kissing his forhead, and then did the same with Tim. "Goodnight, boys. Sleep well," Bruce said as he walked out, turning off the lights on his way, and closing the door.

Damian started to stir a little and opened his eyes, looking at Tim sleepily. "Goodnight Timmy," he said. Tim was surprised that Damian used his name. Tim smiled widely and kissed Damian's temple again, and running his hand through Damian's hair. "Goodnight baby brother," Tim responded after a few seconds. After a few moments, Damian fell asleep once more, cuddling with his brother for warmth. Tim fell asleep a a few minutes later, the last thought on his mind was to strengthen his bond with his baby brother. After all, he only has one baby brother and he's going to make the best of it.


End file.
